The present invention relates to a method for operating a memory device in which a first memory region of the memory device can be written with blocks of data that are to be stored.
The present invention also relates to a device for operating such a memory device.
Conventional commercial memory devices may have EEPROM (electrically erasable programmable read-only memory) memory elements in which data can be written in units of blocks without beforehand having to delete entire regions, which generally comprise a plurality of blocks. For example, in EEPROM-type memories, each address of the memory can be newly written without having to beforehand delete entire regions comprising a plurality of blocks. Such memory devices are used for example in control devices for internal combustion engines of motor vehicles and other technical systems.
Also, conventional so-called flash memories, or flash EEPROM memories, may have, generally, at least one entire region must first be deleted before individual blocks of the relevant region can be written to.